


Meteor

by aptar24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA V AU, Multi, Superpowers, tags will update as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: The people living in Los Santos were unique. They had abilities. Abilities that people decided were better off used for the greater good. However, not all good souls were able to have them, some falling to the wrong hands. In result, the normal people, still present among them, feared them, some even hated them enough to hunt them. Out of fear, some powered evacuated the city, only the brave enough staying.In a world now fuelled by fear and hatred, what will Adam and Bruce do, both powered individuals.Or the real question is, what can they do and willing to do for the people they care about?





	1. Meteor Crash

-:- YEAR 1995, THE YEAR THE ABLED APPEARED -:-

Adam stared blankly at the dark night sky of Los Santos, lying down under a tree on the garden of the orphanage. He was just a ten year old, lying down on a garden of an orphanage, the adults walking through the streets could clearly see him through the steel fences, but no one seemed to care about a child who is clearly violating the rules of the orphanage.

Sneaking out of the building to go out to the garden was always easy, the windows that weren't leading outside to freedom weren't barred up, and so, tying up some bed covers and use them as a rope would always do the trick. But that got him as far as to the garden only. He would have tried climbing up through the steel fence surrounding the garden if it only didn't had pointed tips above.

He never met his parents, and he honestly didn't knew if he ever wanted to meet them or not. He wished they never left him as a baby in this hell hole, or atleast, they should have left him something, like a letter stating their reason for leaving him.

The dark night sky was his irony for him, or he liked to believe it was. It was his irony for how lonely his life has been so far, and just like how the next nights will be in the future, he assumed everything will stay the same, and expected nothing less but more loneliness.

But something happened out of the ordinary that caught his eye.

A shooting star. A superstition surrounded shooting stars that if you wish on them, there's a slight chance that your wish will get fulfilled. Adam thought it was a stupid superstition, but he did it anyway.

He closed his eyes, wishing for something. He tried to think of a good one and came up with the most simple thing to wish for, "I want to be happy." He finished saying his wish with a shorted breath, a small tear falling down to his cheek.

As he slowly opened his eyes, an explosion happened far in the distance. He didn't know how far it was, but the aftershock it brought to the ground was enough to make Adam stand up from where he was lying down. He looked around his surroundings, noticing lights turning on in the orphanage.

Then, light coming from somewhere near the Vinewood sign caught his attention. The shooting star he saw earlier... was it actually a meteor?

Doesn't matter, now he was able to witness the Vinewood sign getting burned. Whatever it was, it started a fire. The siren of the firefighters sounded far in the distance of the streets, and Adam could see from the sides of his vision that some adults stopped and watched as the Vinewood sign slowly burned.

As he watched the sign burn, something fell on his nose, which made him ticklish for a moment before he grabbed it. It was... ash.

"Ash?" He asked himself. The Vinewood sign was too far away to bring ash this close to this part of the city, or maybe he was underestimating the power of the wind. He looked up, and it seemed like a volcano erupted, it was raining ash.

He put his hand up, letting ash fall on his palm, before he was able to hear an old and grumpy female voice shout, "Kovic?! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Shit." He thought to himself as he saw the caretaker.

-:- 2 HOURS LATER -:-

"Mom, what's happening?" Bruce asked as he rubbed his eyes, just waking up from his sleep. There was too much noise this night, too much even for a city like Los Santos. His mother was sitting on the sofa, hands on her mouth as she watched the news. His father was on the balcony, watching the... burning city of Los Santos?!

As a fourteen year old, he never expected to see something like this. What was happening? He could hear sirens, both police and firefighters, sounding off somewhere nearby and far in the distance.

"Oh Bruce." His mother said, raising her arms up, meaning him to give her a hug. Bruce did so. Feeling the fast hearbeat his mother had, Bruce somehow absorbed her nervousness, and his own heartbeat went faster.

As he held his mother on an embrace, he could hear what the reporter was saying, "...panic spread throughout the city, as some citizens suddenly turned to beasts, some been able to... throw fire from their hands?" The reporter trailed off, saying the last bit like a question, before she resumed, "...as I was saying, police came to the scene, being able to kill the beast, and are currently working on capturing the other citizens who..." His mother turned the television off.

Something he could only conclude as ash was inside their house, having been able to go inside through the open balcony doors. On the balcony, he saw his father, looking at Los Santos, his city... on fire.

As the mayor, it was his duty to keep the city in order, and Bruce knew whatever his father was witnessing right now was taking a toll on him.

A loud knock, or more like a bang, was being made by someone just outside of their front door. His mother stood up, holding Bruce behind her, and by instinct, his father went in front of them.

"Mayor! Help me please!!" A male voice said outside.

"Stay behind me." His father commanded, as he headed to grab a gun from a drawer. Bruce never liked the sight of guns, he knew what those things brought, but considering his father's line of work, he understood that he needed something for self defense.

Bruce was able to see that their front door melted away like nothing, revealing the hooded man seeking for help on the other side. He made his way in, running at the mayor. His father raised his gun, aiming it at the man before he shouted, "Stop right there!"

The man obeyed, tears visibly falling from his face. "Please sir, I need help. I-I-I think I'm going insane." Then the man started to slowly walk towards them.

"Stop." His father commanded again, but this time, the man didn't stop. "I said stop!" His father tried again, but the man wasn't following his father anymore. "Listen son, I'm sure there are people that can help you, like doctors, but please, stay away from my family." His father tried to reason with the man.

"No! You don't understand!" The man shouted as he tried to grab the gun from his father. His father tried to fight back, pulling the trigger, however, the man was able to aim it up. His mother screamed from the sound the gun made before she was able to slowly bring Bruce to the balcony, away from the fight.

The man touched his father's hand, and his father made a pained scream from the touch. The man backed away, while his mother kneeled down besides her husband, who was now struggling on the floor.

Through Bruce's panicked breathes, he was able to see his father, whose skin was starting to turn like it was being burned by acid.

"This can't be happening." Bruce's mind said.

"I'm sorry!" The man said, realizing what he had done.

"Stay away!" His mother shouted as she held her husband in her arms, screaming in pain. Too busy attending to her husband, his mother didn't notice the man trying to comfort her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and soon enough, she joined her husband's screams.

"Oh no, I can't-" The man said shakily, as he just realized something.

Bruce fell to the floor, tears in his eyes, as all he could do was nothing but watch as his parents screamed to their deaths. Her mother even tried to reach out for him, extending her arm towards her son.

He couldn't believe this was happening. This morning, he was just having breakfast with them, happily laughing as his father made the usual dad jokes. His father would go to his office as usual, and him and his mother would go out to either the mall or to the beach after Bruce's school.

"I-I'm sorry." The man said to Bruce, extending an arm as he slowly walked towards him, but no grief was visible in his face, but replaced by curiosity.

Bruce knew what he wanted to try, and all he could do was back up on the glass on the balcony.

"Stay away from me." Bruce shouted as he closed his eyes. He knew this was the end of him. He would be joining his parents very soon. But something inside him kept him from giving up, and he still shouted to the man to stay away from him.

"God?" The man asked.

The man was definitely crazy.

"God!" The man now shouted. He felt the man was getting closer to him now, and Bruce, eyes still closed, couldn't help but wave his right arm sideways, hoping he would push the man somewhere.

A scream came from the man, and Bruce was losing his consciousness. "Is this what dying feels like?" He asked himself. He opened his eyes, wanting to see his parents one last time, and all he could see was blurry and dark, apart from one thing.

A dim white light coming from the stomach section of the man who stopped in front of him.

His breathing went faster, and he slowly lost his consciousness, hearing sirens in the background as he fell to the floor.

-:- THE NEXT MORNING -:-

Adam couldn't sleep last night. The screams and shouting that surrounded the city last night was nothing he ever heared before. All he could do last night was watch the outside through his window together with his roommate, seeing the orphanage was being protected by police.

This morning, however, was quiet and peaceful. His roommate was already gone, who probably already was in the canteen for breakfast.

"That fat fuck." Adam remarked.

He decided to go to the canteen as well, he was obliged to anyways, he was already hungry.

He grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. But it didn't. Adam tried to wake himself up, thinking he was hallucinating due to his lack of sleep last night. He grabbed the doorknob again, and it opened. He stared dumbly at his door, before he came back to his senses when two kids passed by running.

The television in the canteen was on, the old caretaker watching, together with some twelve year olds. He didn't mind and started to put food on his plate and sat down with his roommate. The only thing he liked about this place is that they fed them enough, the only maltreatment they received was the shouting from that old bitch.

"With the night of terror done, citizens of Los Santos are shocked by last night's events. The police were able to shoot tranquilizers to the people who have been experiencing strange... things. The police admitted some of these citizens evacuated the city, and are currently being searched. The doctors still don't know how and why this happened, but are speculating it has some connection with the meteorite near where the Vinewood sign stood, which is being currently studied at the moment by scientists. More devestating news, as the mayor was confirmed..." The female host of the morning news reported in the television.

Adam noted that her co-host was gone. He didn't made assumptions though, he didn't cared anyways.

"Have you seen the footage? It's like it came from a movie." His roommate told him.

"Yeah. People died, for real. Just like in a movie." Adam said back deadpanned to his roommate. His roommate, a nine year old, had still a mind of a child, which he is, so he replied, "Why do you have to be such a bum?"

Adam sighed, not wanting to answer back. He decided to just eat in silence.

Other kids, who probably weren't able to sleep either, now came running down to the canteen, eager for breakfast. Adam just finished his food and something felt weird. He was still hungry... He had that feeling of being full, he couldn't take another bite, but yet, he was hungry...

"I'm not turning to this fat shit." Adam said to himself, looking at his roommate, and so decided to just eat again by lunch time.

As they were able to go out to the garden, Los Santos had a gloomy atmosphere. Everything seemed to be gray, papers flying through the air, no vehicle passing through the streets. The only vehicles in the vicinity were burned. The only people out were the police.

On the main entrance gate, Adam could see a police car coming in, and the caretaker waiting on the entrance of the building. It must be another poor kid who lost their parents during the disaster last night.

Yeah. That what last night was. A disaster.

Adam still felt his hunger, stronger this time around, and thank god it was time for lunch.

He was able to eat normally, however, when he was full like earlier, he was still hungry.

Adam didn't knew why, but he must have some kind of disease or something. Then a thought came to him, and he didn't liked his realization. After eating lunch, he quickly ran to his room, hoping to sleep the hunger, which was turning to pain, and sleep it away.

After a few minutes of struggling on his bed, his room opened, and he saw his roommate checking up on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Adam was breathing heavy. He was hungry, but the pain didn't come from his stomach. All he could do was give a look to his roommate. His roommate, now worried, closed the door behind him and leaned down next to Adam's bed.

As his roommate was trying to take care of him by checking his forehead if he had a fever, a malevolent voice whispered into Adam, "See this kid?" He looked at his roommate, a slight light coming from behind him.

"Bring him to my realm."

He was going crazy, that's for sure. But his body responded to the voice, and he put his hand on his roommate's shoulder... and he vanished.

They both did.

Adam found himself somewhere very dark and lonely, cold winds blowing and the dead trees dancing with it. Everything seemed to be barely visible, besides from a strong light that was coming from his roommate.

He ran towards him, and when his roommate saw him, he hugged him as he asked Adam, "Adam, where are we?"

Adam didn't answer back. But he wanted to, atleast try to comfort him by saying everything was going to be okay. However, something was keeping him from doing anything... yet.

"See the light?" The same voice inside Adam said.

A light this strong should blind Adam, but it didn't. It just surrounded his roommate. He didn't knew if his roommate was able to see the light, but based from his focus on Adam, he concluded that he wasn't able to see it.

"If you want to satisfy your hunger, eat the light." The voice said.

"How?" Adam said out loud. His roommate looked at him, starting to breathe heavily. "Adam? I'm scared."

"Place your hand on his head, and pull the light out." The voice said to him eagerly.

"Nothing bad will happen to him?" Adam asked immediately. He may be rude to this kid sometimes, but he knew him as family now, with how long they have been together.

The voice didn't answer back. There was silence, asides from the blowing wind and Adam's roommate's sobbing. They needed to get out of here somehow...

He was pulled out from his thought when his hand automatically placed itself on his roommate's head, and pulled light out of him, the light immediately going inside his hand, his hunger instantly gone. However, his roommate dropped to the ground.

"Frank?" Adam tried to wake him up, shaking him. As he shook him, his body quickly decomposed, remaining only his skeleton.

Adam stumbled back, shaking.

As if he was in a dream, he woke up from his bed, looking immediately to his roommate's side, and relieved that he found his outline below his covers. It was just a dream...

"Oh thank god, Frank." Adam sighed in relief as he stood up, going to his roommate's bed.

He tried to grab his cover, but his hand seemingly passed through it, and he pulled his hand back up, touching it. He breathed heavily, before he tried to grab the cover again, and he grabbed it successfully this time. He let in a deep breath before he pulled away the cover. Frank wasn't there... but only his pillows.

Panic came over him and he ran out of his room, searching for the caretaker. When he found her, he didn't mind the sobbing new kid next to her, and instead he told her about Frank's absence, and soon enough, the caretaker and her emplolyees were searching every nook and cranny of the orphanage... but he was nowhere to be found.

Does that mean the dream was true? Meaning he just killed his roommate... his friend? Just to satisfy his hunger? He thought he was going to be sick.

Dinner came, and he was hungry, both for food and for light. But he didn't have the appetite to eat food at the moment. He saw the new kid talking with the caretaker, glacing at him before quickly looking back at the caretaker. He knew what it was about. He was Adam's new roommate. Frank was just gone this afternoon, and someone is immediately replacing him.

Fucking great.

The caretaker reported Frank was missing to the police, and with the police force's hands full at the moment, they were honest about if they will be able to find the time to search for the kid. Like they would be able to find him anyways. He was fucking dead.

After dinner, Adam immediately headed towards his room, lied down on his bed, his back turned on Frank's bed, and cried. He should just kill himself by starving himself to death.

He suddenly laughed, both in relief and stupidity, as an idea came to his mind. He turned on the light in his room, and then, placing a chair under the lightbulb, he stood on the chair, and tried to "eat" the light out of the lightbulb... but nothing happened. He sighed in defeat, his hunger stronger than ever as he placed the sit back, turned off the light, and resumed his previous position on his bed.

After an hour, his door opened, and the new kid entered, the caretaker behind him talking to him. "Sir, this is where you'll be staying until your relatives come to fetch you. This is Adam, your roommate. Adam, behave for tonight will you?" The last bit directed to him.

"Yes ma'am." He said, masking his sobs. He heared the kid put his things down, and sitting on the bed that used to be Frank's, and the caretaker closed the door and left.

Light.

A strong light.

He was so hungry, and this new kid will be his food...

He tried his best in his will not to turn around and lunge at his new roommate and put his hand on his head. It was tempting. It felt like not eating for years, and you could smell roast so close to you.

He gripped his pillow harder, resisting, and tried to sleep.

He was unable to, as the kid, after a few minutes, started to grunt. Adam tried not to notice the kid, but it was soon impossible to, as when his hunger and worry came together when he heared the kid grunt in pain, and Adam himself felt hot, as if the sun was just beside him, he sat on his bed, turning around to look at the kid.

"Out of the way!" The kid shouted in shock in Adam's sudden position. The kid was surrounded by a strong light, a blinding light if Adam wasn't so hungry for it.

And then, he saw something forming in the hand of the kid, sort of like a dagger, made out of light and, like a bullet, passed through Adam, and got stuck on a wall.

Adam quickly reached for his chest, breathing fast, as he checked if he had any holes and if he was dying. But he wasn't. The doorknob, same goes for the cover earlier, it wasn't his hallucination, things do pass through him somehow. The same goes for this dagger, which was surrounded by light. Driven by a primal hunger, he quickly adjusted himself from his bed and grabbed the dagger, and boy was he relieved when he was able to "eat" the light coming from it.

When he was done eating the light, the dagger disappeared, and Adam realized he wasn't the only one in the room. The kid, which he realized was older than him, wasn't surrounded by light anymore, but was still alive thank god, and was looking at him.

"How?" The kid asked.

Adam made a weird laugh as he didn't knew how to answer, "I-I don't know."

"It passed through you." The older kid stated.

Adam just dumbly shrugged. He didn't knew the answers to the questions this kid was asking him.

"So..." Adam started, "...you have the 'thing' too?"

"I guess." The kid answered, looking at his hands.

There was silence in the room, both boys avoiding eye contact, then the older kid decided to break it by saying, "The caretaker told me about Frank... I hope they find him soon."

"They won't." Adam said, looking out of the window. He remembered that whenever he went out of that window to go out of the garden, Frank would always give him his cover so he could make a rope out of it.

"Why do you think so?" The kid asked curiously.

Adam looked at the hand that pulled the light out of Frank. He started to shake, as he tried to say something, "I-I..."

"Stop. I think I got the idea." The kid said and Adam was relieved he got what he was trying to say. Just saying how he killed his own friend would disgust himself and probably the older kid. Based on his tone, Adam was sure the older kid would be disgusted.

"So that's your thing?" The kid asked, grabbing Adam's attention, "You feed on light?"

"Not just any light, as far as I can tell. I tried feeding on that lightbulb, but it didn't work. Like you have seen earlier, some stuff pass through me, I don't know why and how though." Adam answered, leaving out some details.

"Then besides from the... thing I did, what can you feed on?" The kid asked, he was a little nosy, but Adam didn't mind, he needed to talk about this to someone. He wasn't going to tell this to the caretaker, based from the reactions of people in the television, someone like her would freak out.

"Well, I still eat normal food, but somehow, it just leaves me on a state of being full and yet, I'm still hungry. Before what you did there, well..." Adam trailed off, thinking if he somehow ate Frank's soul if such things even existed...

Yet he was able to eat light from this kid's dagger...

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." The kid said and Adam sighed. He decided to change the topic by asking, "So what's your thing?"

The kid sighed as well, as he answered, "I still don't what I can do. When I remembered what happened that night... when... you know, my symptomps showed up? I remember the dagger stabbing the intruder in our house, and just now, when the light wasn't coming out of me, it felt hot, like I was burning myself... and when I couldn't hold it anymore, it felt like I overloaded, and the I had no choice but to throw the dagger. I was supposed to make it hit above where you were lying down when you suddenly moved..."

"Good thing it passed through me." Adam said as he touched his chest again, double checking. An idea came to Adam's mind, "Hey, when you think you're overloading again... can you tell me?"

The older kid smiled as he answered, "No problem. Actually, when you're hungry for light, just tell me, these are quite easy to make." And with that, he was able to make another dagger, then dismissing it immediately.

"Wow." Adam let out, the kid inside him somehow alive for a moment, like he just witnessed magic. He realized this kid won't be here forever, he heared the caretaker talk about his relatives fetching him soon. So he asked, "When do your relatives arrive?"

The kid answered sadly, "I don't think they're gonna come. My parents weren't exactly on the best terms with them before they... *sigh*, and I doubt they'll bother coming for me with what's happening right now in Los Santos."

Adam sighed in relief, and the kid knew why, and he didn't mind at all. Adam them smiled at him, introducing himself, "I believe you already know my first name. I'm Adam Kovic."

The kid smiled back as he also introduced himself, "Bruce Greene, nice to meet you Adam." Bruce raised his hand to shake Adam's.

"I heared that name somewhere before..." Adam thought out loud. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle, and so, he answered for him, "I'm the mayor's son."

"Oh!." Adam said, "Oh..." Adam then added, the second "Oh" a sad one as he realized what probably Bruce just experienced last night. "I'm sorry about your..." Adam tried to console him but was cut off by Bruce when he said, "Don't be. My father always told me his job would get him someday, and I understood that... I just didn't expect it to be so soon..." Bruce sighed, trying to get over what happened.

Adam realized Bruce still had his hand up, waiting for him to shake it. He grabbed it, and passed through his hand. Bruce chuckled again, same goes for Adam, before he remarked, "I guess I can pass through people too." He tried to grab Bruce's hand again, succeeding this time around, when after they shook each other's hand, Adam felt like he jumped through space, and fell over the ground.

Bruce was coughing beside him, the sudden shock making him do so. Adam felt light headed, and as he sat on the ground, he realized where they were.

"Add teleportation to my symptomps." Adam stated with Bruce putting his hand up and putting his thumb up.

They were outside the orphanage, for the first time, Adam was out.

He was free.

Thanks to whatever he had right now.

Bruce, who seemed to have been able to regain his composure, was standing up before him, lending his hand out to Adam, which Adam happily grabbed on.

"We're out..." Bruce stated as Adam stood up with his help.

"I wouldn't assume you'd like to go back." Adam said, as if it was a question, in which Bruce replied, "Hell no."

Bruce smiled as he asked, "So, where to?"

Adam, suddenly embarrassed, admitted, "It's... my first time out. And I'm kind of hungry. Not for light. For actual food.... and we don't have money."

Bruce smirked, and grabbed Adam's hand and said, "I know someone from around here, let's hope they're okay. They make excellent bacon."

Adam wasn't opposed to the idea of bacon. With Bruce leading him, they ran towards the city, leaving the orphanage behind.

-:- YEAR 2016, PRESENT DAY -:-

Order was somehow built back throughout the years.

Civil wars ran throughout the years, people hunting down people with "abilities", only stopping when politics were able to catch up on the early years of the 2010s, passing a law that killing someone with abilities, now called as an "Abled", would be considered murder, and they basically said that they still have their human rights.

In return, the Abled are prohibited to use their abilities, should they ever be caught, they will be imprisoned in a prison the government were able to make for them.

But that didn't stop people from still killing the Abled, and soon, most of the Abled fled the city and scattered throughout the world, only a few hundreds of them were brave enough to stay in Los Santos, hiding in plain sight.

However, there are Abled who choose to fight back, killing down their hunters, enforcing the sole reason why the hunters hunted them, they viewed them as monsters. It was an neverending loop of human stupidity, as Adam thought.

But nowadays, Los Santos seemed to be reverting back and starting to look like before shit went down. Streets were starting to clear up, people were starting to work back, some able to live with the presence of the Abled, some don't, but not everything can be perfect.

The scientists and doctors were able to conclude that the meteorite released a chemical into the airspace of Los Santos that looked like ash. That chemical caused a chemical reaction to some of the exposed individuals, causing their DNA to reconstruct and give them abilities some only could dream of. That bad news for them was, there was no possible cure.

Adam didn't cared though. He was getting a hang of his abilities, the same was for Bruce. If it wasn't for his abilities, he wouldn't have met Bruce, who was like an older brother to him. Bruce treated him like his own sibling, taking care of him whenever he needed light, the same goes for Adam, he took care of Bruce whenever he was overloading by eating up that light.

It was clear from the moment they met that they needed each other to stay alive.

When they were on their twentys, the two studied how to fight, seeing that their abilities could clearly kill somebody if they acted on self defense. Bruce's psionic light daggers, when they stab somebody, it sucked the life out of the person. The same went for Adam, if Bruce wasn't there, he was hungry for light, and the only other source of light he could feed on besides from Bruce were other people, but feeding on their light would mean killing them.

So they resorted to their fists as their form of defense. Bruce studied boxing and other forms of martial arts while Adam just went on street brawls, using his ability to be intangible give him the upper hand. Bruce further studied how to handle and throw knives, whenever the need arises he needs to throw his daggers and kill someone who threatened them.

Now that Bruce and Adam were in their thirtys, they know that the world revolved on money, and there was no better way to make money than being drug dealers. It was a very big low for Bruce, since he was the mayor's son at some point in his life, but no one recognized him anymore, and it was fine by him. Using Adam's teleportation to its best utility, they used it to instantly arrive where the meetings were supposed to happen.

And they did so just that today.

Adam and Bruce appeared out of nowhere behind three men. "We got your package... kids." Bruce trailed off before he continued, "We were supposed to meet a bunch of kids."

One of the men said, "Fucking Abled."

Then one also said, "Being a drug dealer is bad enough, but also being an Abled? Oh you guys are gonna get it."

Adam stepped forward, putting his hands up, trying to end this peacefully, "Listen cucks... we're just trying to make an honest living here."

"What did you just call us?!" One of the men holding a baseball bat asked angrily.

"Adam, calling them that isn't such a good idea." Bruce whispered at Adam.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized, half of him itching for a fight among these men.

Adam sighed, then headed to talk to the men, "Listen guys, what if you just let us go, and we'll forget this ever happened."

One of the men, now in front of Adam, said, "You think you're getting away that easily? You'll end up like how the other Abled ended up... your head on a spike."

Adam smirked as he talked back, "We're way past the French Revolution guys, come up with something original for a change."

The man had his fill, Adam could see it. He saw Bruce sigh beside him, and the man tried to punch Adam on the face, only to find his fist passing through him. When the man pulled his fist back, Adam materialized and went on and headbutted the man, resulting to the guy stumbling back. The other two headed to help the guy.

"Cocksucker!" The man who Adam headbutted shouted, his head red from the headbutt Adam gave him.

"I had to adjust your face." Adam told him.

The man would have tried to assault Adam again if his two companions didn't stop him.

"Listen Lee, they could kill us if they wanted to. They fight back." One of them said to him.

Bruce didn't let Adam speak, since he knew all Adam was trying to do was piss the guy off and not solve the problem, "Please, do us a favor. Listen to your friend." He said.

Adam eyed him, mouthing an, "I had this."

"Wait till my boss hears about you two." The man said as he stood up with the help of his friends. Soon enough, after an exchange of glances to each other, they left, and Bruce grabbed on Adam's shoulder, and they both disappeared from the alley.

"Adam, we need to talk about your behavior." Bruce started as he sat down on his bed, grabbing his notebook to see if they still had clients for today.

Adam was in the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer, then he appeared in front of Bruce, handing one to him who accepted it. "What? They're just normal people, so I'm going to treat them normally and disrespect the shit out of them." Adam defended.

"We can't do that. We're Abled." Bruce reasoned and Adam sat down on his own bed, just next to Bruce's bed. They slept close to each other. They were afraid to be too far from each other.

There has been an accident where Adam was back in their apartment and Bruce was buying the grocery they needed. Bruce overloaded when he was in the store. There were too many people to shoot a dagger somewhere, and he was starting to be a blinding light in the store. First, people felt hot around him as they tried to help him, but a few moments later and they were being burned. Bruce ran to his car, his overloading only affecting humans, and quickly drived back to their apartment. At some point, he was chased by the police, but as soon as one of the cars got too close to him, the officer inside burned. When he arrived back, Adam saw what was going on and ate the light, calming Bruce down. Police were outside their apartment, and so Adam had to teleport the two of them somewhere else.

Adam had his own accidents too. He was drinking in a bar one night, Bruce leaving him alone for a while, his phone ready in case he needed Adam to teleport back and stop his overload. But that night, Bruce received a call from the police, saying his brother was brawling drunk and they had to put him in a jail for a while. Good thing Bruce had money to bail him out and headed towards the station, he just hoped Adam was drunk enough to not being able to teleport himself out of there and committing a crime.

Bruce arrived at the station, not expecting what he saw. Officers were outside, their building being engulfed by darkness. Bruce ran inside, being tried to be stopped by some officers, but no one could stop him. As soon as he was inside, he felt darkness and loneliness inside and around him, and he had to fight through the emotion to find the jail cells. Those unfortunate enough to not make it out, had their lights eaten from them, their skeletons the only thing remaining. That is exactly how Adam described to Bruce what would happen if he ate another person's light. He quickly searched the cells, finding Adam, sleeping soundly drunk, but something else caught his eyes that made Bruce freeze. Something, like a hooded wraith, was above Adam, having just eaten another light from another person. Bruce quickly made a dagger and threw it at the wraith, stabbing its chest area. However, the wraith's life didn't start to vanish, and instead, the wraith grabbed it and ate the light coming from dagger, finally vanishing, taking the darkness with it. Adam woke up after that, taking Bruce's hand and teleporting them out of there.

Adam said that he was aware of what happened at the station, and he concluded that his abilities had a mind of its own. With those accidents, they were now afraid to be seperated from each other, disaster followed when they were alone.

"We can take care of those guys." Adam said, after reminding himself of the past accidents.

"That will only give them the reason to hunt the two of us." Bruce told Adam, knowing where Adam's mind was at. Adam was never fond of the hunters, no one was. But Bruce tried to understand them, humans always feared what they do not understand, and often resort to violence as a solution.

"They will eventually hunt the two of us, Bruce." Adam reasoned, knowing how Bruce can be too good hearted sometimes.

"What if we showed them that there's nothing to be afraid about us Abled?" Bruce suggested and Adam rolled his eyes, saying, "Some already tried that, nothing changed."

"It's because they killed them." Bruce said, and Adam raised his hands, motioning an, "I told you so." Then Adam remarked, "We're better of with the other Abled that kill those guys."

Bruce eyed Adam, Adam realizing what he had just said. "We are not like them Adam." Bruce started, "They're the first reason why those hunters won't stop."

"All we can do is give kids their weeds, what more do you want?" Adam asked.

"Maybe we can stop on that profession." Bruce suggested.

Adam laughed. He thought Bruce was joking, but when he looked back at Bruce, he noticed he was serious about what he said. "You can't be serious... What are we gonna do then?!" Adam tried to reason with Bruce.

A long silence filled their room, before Bruce looked back at him, grinning, obviously an idea in his mind.

"Maybe..." Bruce started, getting something in his desk before he stood up.

Adam looked at him, trying to read what Bruce had in his mind. When Bruce showed him a book, Adam knew what Bruce was thinking now as Bruce continued, "Maybe we can be..."

"Please don't say it."

"...Superheroes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest first chapter I have ever done for any fic out there haha.
> 
> So, Adam and Bruce's powers or abilities were kind of inspired by Cloak and Dagger, respectively. I had to change a few stuff about their powers and the effects that the powers brought them so Adam and Bruce had more than enough reason to stay together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Expect me to update this soon enough.


	2. Some Things You Can't Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this came out late haha.
> 
> I was writing when a youtube notif came and FH just uploaded the new dude soup podcast, and so I had to watch it. Then I saw in the video that Adam just shaved his beard!
> 
> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> IM SO EASILY DISTRACTED BY EVERYTHING AROUND ME IM SO SORRY
> 
> Anywayys haha enjoy!

"See what they're doing? We can be just like them Elyse." James insisted to his wife for the hundreth time, him pointing at the television, showing the two _vigilantes_ stopping the fight between a small group of hunters and three Abled in an open street.

It's been six months since the two vigilantes showed up, known as Shade and Dazzle, and they've been having a great impact showing Los Santos that they had nothing to fear about them, the Abled. Of course, no one should be worried about two Abled vigilantes coming after them unless they were hunters or an up to no good Abled or someone who's just doing something illegal. However, the police ain't fond of them as expected, reasoning they have been acting outside of the law and have been breaking numerous laws in the process. So in a measure to stop them, they were wanted and anyone who gives the police information on who or where they are will be rewarded.  
  
"All they do is beat people up until those people can't kill one another James. That ain't exactly heroism." Elyse explained to James as she cooked their dinner.  
  
"They have no other choice Elyse. The hunters and those... _other_ Abled, they're beyond reason as soon as they start fighting." James argued, sitting on his chair and leaning his arms on their table, as the TV now proceeded to show celebrity news.  
  
"I can't believe we're talking about this again." Elyse admitted as she put their dinner on their plates, and she joined James in the dining area and soon enough, they were both arguing and eating. "Can't we just have a normal life? Like normal people?" Elyse asked James.  
  
Elyse, being an Abled, never wanted anything more than leading a normal life with her husband. The two of them have been lucky enough to not have fur, or cat ears, or even angelic wings, anything that screamed _I'm an Abled!_ Instead, they were able to hide in plain sight, their abilities hidden, only visible when they wanted to. They were able to take a normal job in the city, and were able to have an apartment without its owner worrying they would somehow blow it up.  
  


"But we're not _normal_ , Elyse." James told her and she didn't knew why, but it somehow struck her badly.

It was the truth.

People like her. Like her husband. They can't have a normal life. Right now, she guessed that there might be a lonely Abled out there being currently tortured by hunters. Or maybe the other way around, a hunter being tortured by an Abled.

But Elyse put her foot down, and said, "Look James. We are not putting ourselves out there and this is the last time we're gonna talk about this." She said, looking James straight in his bright blue eyes.

James knew his wife. He knows that she knows that as long as you're an Abled, leading a normal life is difficult, but she was thankful that atleast the two of them were able to have it. Just by putting themselves out there, she knows that all that she worked for would go to waste. And James understood that.

Or atleast he tried to.

"I understand." James said calmly, looking at Elyse straight in the eyes as well.

And they avoided the subject throughout their dinner, busying themselves with the food and talking about what happened today in their work and what they should do for their day off tomorrow.

When you ask Elyse what happened in her work, all she could answer is with the events happening in the city, since she was a reporter. And she occassionally tells about how sometimes her boss could be so grumpy.

With James however, all he could say about is how sweaty their gym smells like, since he was one of the fitness instructors in one of the nearby gyms.

With their day off tomorrow, they decided they could sleep late tonight, and settled to watch a movie. James was sitting on the couch, arranging the movie they're supposed to watch and Elyse was in the kitchen, opening the cabinets above where they were supposed to be snacks, which there wasn't any.

"James?" Elyse called her lover's attention.

"Yeah?" He replied from the living room.

"Come here for a sec." Elyse said. He was gonna get it.

With James now appearing in the kitchen, Elyse asked, "Where are the chips that were supposed to be here?" She said, hands on her waist to show how much of an authority she has in the room.

"Uhm... I ate them?" James tried to lie. Elyse only raised one of her eyebrows and that was enough to make James say the truth. "I _did_ buy them, but I had some _me time_ and went to the arcade... I ate the chips there."

Elyse sighed, not knowing if she was supposed to be annoyed or if she should have expected this from James. Instead, all she could come up with is one solution, "Come with me to the convinience store."

"But-"

" _Now._ "

Soon enough, they found themselves outside under the nightsky, immediately going for the convinience store around the corner.

The store was quiet, the only other person besides from the two of them was the old man behind the counter who greeted them as they came in, and they greeted him back.

They grabbed two bags of chips, the cheapest ones they could find, since they really didn't taste any difference between the various brands.

They were choosing what drinks to buy, whether they should go for something alcoholic, just soft drinks or any kind of fruit juice when someone else came in to the store. They were able to hear the commotion from the counter, and they slowly made their way towards it.

A robber was pointing his gun on the old man's head, demanding he puts all the money in the cash register to his bag, or else, he will blow his brains out. The old man was brave though, trying to resist, somehow unfazed by the gun on his head.

"Tough shit!" The robber shouted, and James knew the guy was about to pull the trigger. He had to act. Raising his arm up, he quickly focused on generating one of his shields in between of the old man and the barrel of the gun.

BANG!

Smoke came up from the end of the gun, but the bullet stop midway, having seemed to cross paths with something indestructible. The bullet fell to the counter, and both the old man and the robber looked at it with shock.

"Wha-" The robber started as he looked around the store, finding James and Elyse in his eyesight. "Fucking Abled!" The robber continued, now raising his arm holding the gun to the both of them.

Elyse had to destroy that gun of his before it could harm somebody else. She waved her arm soft and smoothly sideways, and the small amount of water available in the store came inside the gun, soaking it wet. Then, with a strong and hard closing fist motion of Elyse's hand, the water inside the gun became ice, and the robber let go of it, dropping the gun to the floor. As soon as the iced gun came in contact with the floor, it shattered to pieces.

"Fuck my life." The robber commented as he started to make a run for it. Neither James nor Elyse wanted to chase the guy, they still wanted to enjoy _their_ night instead of bringing some guy to justice.

They headed towards the counter, about to pay for the food and drinks they picked up. When they put the things down they were supposed to pay for, the old man was just lookibg at them, and James noticed this. "Uhm, sir... we're supposed to pay now."

With that, the old man started to check their things out, but he also spoke, "Listen kids..."

Both Elyse and James looked attentively to the old man speaking to them, "... _thanks_ for taking care of that. I know that you Abled have been taking a lot of heat and often don't receive these but, thank you." And the old man smiled at them, and they smiled back.

"You still got to pay for these though." The old man remarked.

"Oh of course of course." Elyse said quickly, grabbing money in her wallet, a smile on her face.

Now James knew what would convince her.

They were sitting on their couch, cuddled up to one another, eating their chips, drinking the pineapple juice they chose and were already halfway through the movie when James spoke up, "Feels good to be appreciated huh?"

Elyse looked at him, their face so close to each other as she admitted, "I was starting to wonder whether you would start talking." She put a gentle kiss on her lover's lips, before she broke it and went back and watched the movie, "It did feel good to be appreciated... but I know better that if we do start whatever you're thinking on your mind, we won't always be appreciated. We got lucky with the old man. As far as I know, he could have aimed a shotgun on us."

James hugged her harder and said, "But he didn't."

"No he didn't." Elyse repeated.

James then started, "We might not get the appreciation that we want..." He held his hand to Elyse's cheek, making her slowly look up at him, "...but isn't it enough comfort that we know we saved someone?"

Elyse looked at James' bright blue eyes as she smiled, and with that, James knew what she was about to say.

-:- THE NEXT DAY -:-

"I hate this job." Adam complained as he sat down on his chair, trying to finish the piled up paperwork on his desk.

"I know you do." Bruce said, having heard Adam say how he hated their job for probably the millionth time. Their office job was nothing big, and their desks were just next to each other, which they requested and were given to them.

Bruce and Adam were lucky enough to get an actual legal job. With selling illegal drugs behind them, they had to find a new way to make money, with Bruce thinking an office job would be an acceptable replacement. After all, with what they started, continuing to deal drugs would put their whole crusade meaningless.

Plus the pay in the office and what they earned back then were pretty much the same. So nothing changed. Besides from the nature of the work.

"They even had my beard shaved off." Adam complained once again, carassing the part of his face where his beard was supposed to be. "I look like a fucking baby."

Bruce however, thought differently. He liked the look on Adam, he looked clean, like how a businessman should look if he was one, or like a true gentleman. Plus, it went with his superhero look, since all they do is put a mask on their face, their lower part of their face still visible.

"It looks good on you anyway." Bruce commented and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Greene! Back to work!" Someone far, their boss, demanded, and with that, Bruce immediately sat down, not realizing he was leaning on his desk, visibly standing while everyone else was working.

When their boss was out of sight and back to his own office, Adam spoke up, "There's a neat coffee shop downtown if you wanna go there later for lunch."

"Sure." Bruce accepted, grabbing his own pile of paperwork and started to do his thing.

It's been fairly quiet the last few days. No huge riots between hunters and Abled have been happening lately. Maybe, just maybe, his and Adam's efforts were finally paying off. If that was the case, there was no problem treating themselves a little bit of something. Even if it was just coffee.

-:- 12:24 PM -:-

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I sense trouble." Elyse said as soon as she saw the group of hunters, maybe ten persons, entering the door of the coffee shop. The couple were downtown, shopping, and had the urge to eat at a nearby cafe, and so decided to do so here.

"Sir, you can't bring guns insi-" the employee of the coffee shop who was trying to stop the men shut up immediately as soon as he was punched by the hunter in charge of the group.

The hunter looked around the people inside the shop, all looking at him, holding some kind of device.

"Listen people..." the hunter said, as if everyone's attention was not on him, "...there's an Abled among us in here."

He raised the device, letting it lead him, towards them.

Whatever it was, Elyse and James knew that device could sense nearby Abled, and right now, it was sensing them. The married couple knew what to do, _run_ , but they were too late, as the hunter already had his automatic rifle aimed at them.

"We have them." He said with a smile.

They were brought outside by the hunters, placing them on the middle of the streets. They made them kneel, their back towards the hunters, and they complied. They knew what the hunters were about to do, they saw this scene in the television too many times already.

They both looked at each other, and they knew that their partner wasn't going down today.

With a loud bang, James sprung into action, placing a shield between the two of them and the hunters. The two made a run for it, the hunters shouting and shooting behind them, only for the bullets to be stopped by a psionic shield.

The couple ran towards an alley way, and it was a mistake.

The end was walled up, and there was no way they could go back from the way they came. The hunters were about to catch them.

Elyse, in desperation, tried to feel for any neaby source of water, and she was relieved when she sensed just a huge amount of water on top of a building.

Something broke at the top of building, and water fell between the couple and the hunters.

"It's just fucking water! C'mon!" The one of the hunters said, indicating to cross the wall of water. But Elyse, she froze the water, making an ice wall between them. That would somehow buy them time.

"Now what?" Elyse asked, hoping James had some kind of idea to get them out of there.

The two of them had no idea what to do, and all they could do was listen to the hunters pounding the ice in front of them.

As they were about to lose hope, someone appeared before them out of nowhere.

The two knew exactly who the two were. _Shade and Dazzle_.

"Need help?" Dazzle asked the obvious, holding on to Shade's shoulder.

Shade raised his arm towards them, telling them to take hold of it, and the couple did just so.

They soon found themselves somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time to explain James and Elyse's powers or abilities.
> 
> James is able to generate psionic shields, just like the way Bruce is able to make his daggers out of nowhere, and he's able to control where or who he protects and able to control how big or what shape that shield is. Most of the time he goes for a circular shaped one.
> 
> Elyse is able to control water, or anything that has water in it, and manipulate it and its state, from solid to liquid, to liquid to gas, _you get the idea_.
> 
> THE ACTUAL NOTES  
> Sorry if this chap's ending felt kinda rushed. I made the mistake of lying down on my bed and _it felt so goood_.
> 
> Too good that I couldn't focus.
> 
> Sorry :( but I hope I delivered!


	3. Funhaus

They materialized back in a dark apartment, specifically Bruce and Adam's. Of course, James and Elyse's didn't know that, and ended up wondering where they were.

"Where are we?" James asked, bringing Elyse behind him and making small distance between Shade and Dazzle.

He was grateful that they were pulled out of there by them. But knowing Los Santos, the couple knew that even people doing good might have a more sinister agenda, so they were careful and kept their distance.

"We can't tell you that." Shade answered as if he was hesitating, the two vigilantes seeing the distance and cautiousness in the two, so Shade added, "Listen, we don't kill people, especially Abled, you have nothing to fear against us."

Elyse was much calmer than James now, able to relax a little bit. If she knew her husband very well, James looked up to these two Abled in front of them, and right now, James somehow lost the trust he had on them. So, Elyse put her hand on his back, feeling James was able to relax a little bit.

"Is this your... _apartment_?" Elyse asked as she observed her surroundings. Kill her if she was wrong, but the room they were in looked like a living room, only thing that stands out is how dim the room is lit, since it was the middle of the day, and the curtains were all closed. Plus there is the sound of cars outside.

Dazzle sighed in defeat before he answered, "Yeah."

"Make yourself at home." Shade continued, and somehow, James and Elyse found themselves sitting on the couch in the room, Shade teleporting in the kitchen then teleporting back in the room, carrying two chairs for themselves.

When they were all sitting down, Dazzle started, "We're sorry about we had to bring you here."

Then, Elyse said, "No, it's fine. You guys actually saved us. That's what you guys do, right?" She added a smile in the end.

"What did you guys do anyway?" Dazzle asked, curious why an Abled couple were being hunted when the hunters seemingly went quiet for a few days now.

"Nothing." James answered, then he further expanded, "We were in the café, talking how we were supposed to find _you guys_ , when those hunters came in, holding some kind of device that led to us. Then shit went down."

"What device? And why do you want to find us?" Dazzle further questioned, leaning in curiosity.

James was the one to answer, "Well, if I'm not being mistaken, that device can somehow tell nearby Abled."

Shade then further asked, "Wait, how did the hunters get a hold of such device? Aren't they supposed to be dumb and blood crazed for us?" He looked like he was addressing Dazzle.

If Elyse were to judge the two by her first impressions, she would say that she liked Dazzle more over Shade. Then she answered, "We're in no position to know how they got them but it ain't a good sign. With that device, they could hunt Abled non-stop."

Silence fell over the room, all of their minds thinking about the same thing. Elyse was right. The hunters are posing a real threat to the Abled right now that they have hold of such devices. Doesn't matter how they got them, but Shade and Dazzle knew that they will be busy for a while with the information.

"That's why we want to help you." James started, grabbing Elyse's hand, with Elyse reciprocating and holding James' tighter.

Shade and Dazzle both looked at each other, as if somehow they were able to talk without actually talking to each other.

"We could use the help." Shade admitted to Dazzle.

"They're citizens, Ad- _Shade_." Dazzle said and Elyse couldn't help but pitch in, "And so are you, sir."

Dazzle looked at her, to the both of them, not menacingly but with worry, so Elyse added, "Me and my husband are well aware of the risks. We can't watch a movie anymore knowing that _someone_ out there needs our help and we can't sleep knowing we had the power to do something."

Then James added, "Even if you don't accept our help, we won't stop and become vigilantes ourselves."

Bruce smiled, somehow in defeat, as he finally gave in, "Okay, okay, I understand. I got to admit, would be nice to work with somebody else besides from this guy." Pointing briefly at Shade.

"Heeey." Shade said intelligently, somehow offended.

"Plus your abilities are kind of cool and looks really useful so..." Dazzle trailed off, seeing for a moment back outside in the coffee shop what James and Elyse could do, so he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and continued, "Since we're going to work together, I guess we should introduce ourselves."

With that, Dazzle removed his mask, and introduced himself, "Bruce Greene." He raised his arm so either or both James and Elyse could shake it.

James stood up, shaking Bruce's hand and introduced himself. Elyse did just the same.

With that, it was Shade's turn to introduce himself, and removed his mask.

"Adam Kovic." He introduced himself.

James and Elyse could remember that Shade, _or Adam_ , had a beard at some point, but he shaved for some reason.

They were about to shake Adam's hand when a small knock came from outside the window with the fire exit. They were now cautious, Adam slowly making his way towards the window to open the curtain, which was the only thing hiding who or what was on the other side of the window.

Now, Adam had a hold of the curtain, and opened it fast, revealing a...

"Kitty!" Adam said, opening the window quickly and grabbing the brown cat and putting it on his muscular arms, hugging it in the process.

The couple were looking at Adam dumbly before Bruce spoke up, "He loves cats." He told James and Elyse, ashamed how Adam's guard went down fast as soon as he saw it was a cat that was knocking on the window.

"That's actually very cute of him." Elyse commented, atleast Adam somehow made up with his attitude and bad mouth by how much he loves cats.

However, they let their guard down too fast, and the brown cat in Adam's arms quickly turned to a small man, shocking Adam in the sudden change of mass, making him drop the man on the floor, and Adam teleporting back in front of Bruce and the others, who had their guard back up again.

The brown haired man, who also had a beard, slowly stood up, raising his arms to try show them that he meant no harm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need help." He said with a voice so calm that it almost didn't go with the situation he was in.

"Who are you?" James asked, ready to make a shield for the four of them in case the man who just appeared tried anything.

"Peake. Matt Peake." Peake said, who was now able to stand up properly. "I need help." He finished.

"With what?" Bruce asked this time, letting his guard back down a bit, lowering the pressure in the room for Peake.

"My Abled friend..." They only noticed now that Peake was gasping for air, almost as if he ran all the way from wherever he came from towards here. How did he know that this was Bruce and Adam's apartment? Let alone know that they could help him?

"...he was captured by men in suits... I think they're government people." Peake finished saying.

The government capturing an Abled?

That's a first.

Nevertheless, if what Peake was saying is true, then they needed to help him. Plus it would be somehow of a test for James and Elyse if they could really bare this kind of work.

However, Peake said, "I only need... Shade."

"What?" Adam asked in response as soon as he heared his alias mentioned.

"He's not going anywhere without me." Bruce said as he walked in front of Adam, his _big brother_ instinct that has formed throughout the years suddenly kicking in.

As far as James and Elyse knew, the two weren't related to each other by blood, but they sure act like it.

"I'm sorry but... these are government people. If they see three..." Peake saw James and Elyse in the room, and so added, "... _five_ Abled rushing in to save another Abled, it's going to be bad."

"I don't like this Adam." Bruce lowly said as he faced his brother, wanting to make sure Adam was the only one who could hear him right now.

"Me too but, we can't ignore a cry for help." Adam reasoned, already decided that he was going to try help this man, even if it meant going alone with him.

"Adam-" Bruce started to reason again but Adam cut him off, "He has a point. If the government sees Abled saving their kind, that could only conclude to the government issuing the capture of all Abled."

Bruce was still on the edge about this. Adam could be leading himself into a trap. He can't teleport himself out if he's too weak or too injured, and if he ends up being captured at some point, that would only end up Adam killing everybody with his _hunger_.

Bruce sighed, and made a light dagger and gave it to Adam. Adam catched on and grabbed it, draining the light from it, satisfying his hunger for light for the moment.

"That should give you a few more hours right?" Bruce asked and Adam nodded. Bruce then added, "Be quick, okay?"

Adam nodded once again.

Adam approached Peake and asked where they should be going.

"Mount Chiliad." Peake answered. Soon enough, Adam grabbed hold of the smaller man's shoulder and they were gone.

"He's going to be alright." Elyse tried to reassure Bruce as soon as the two were gone, the worry was clearly visible on his face.

"He'll be back in no time." James pitched in.

"I do hope so." Bruce said honestly as the three of them sat back down, silence coming with them again before Elyse just had an idea on what they should distract themselves with.

"Bruce?" She started, making both Bruce and James look at her. "Mind telling us how you and Adam met? And how you guys became superheroes?"

Bruce was glad Elyse found a way to distract themselves, and so, he started speaking, starting where it all started, back in the year of 1995.

-:- MOUNT CHILIAD -:-

Adam and Peake were knelt down behind a huge boulder that was above a dirt road on Mount Chiliad. There were an unusual amount of people with guns patrolling Mount Chiliad today, and no tourists were on sight. If Adam could guess right, these men carrying guns were government hired.

His guess was supported when Peake also thought so, thinking that these men were there to guard as the truck carrying his friend would pass by. Since the truck would be stopping somewhere around here and no establishment was on sight, there is something in Mount Chiliad that is not known by the citizens of Los Santos.

Whatever the government was planning, if it was this secretive, then it must be for no good.

"There." Peake said with a low voice, pointing at the armored truck in the distance, making its way up.

The armored truck was led by a black car, possibly armored as well. There was also a car with the same color behind the truck.

"What's the plan here?" Adam asked Peake.

"Lawrence is inside the armored truck, sealed up. You could teleport us in there, and we could take care of any guards that are inside. Worst case scenario is that there are four in the back with him. And we must take them out quietly, avoiding to alert the driver in front, or any of them calling for help... I can't say this will be easy." Peake explained.

Peake was right. There was nothing about this that was easy. They were against the government in this one. Adam isn't wearing his mask at the moment, but in case things go bad and they end up in high alert, he's going to try hide his face.

"When do we go in?" Adam asked again, ready as soon as Peake says so.

"Best we do it now. I don't know how far they are from their destination." Peake admitted as he grabbed on Adam's shoulder.

Adam teleported themselves in, still kneeling, finding themselves just between two armored men sitting there looking shocked at the two Abled that have appeared before them. At the end of the truck, was Lawrence, if Adam guessed right, sealed up like Peake said, his hands crossed to his body with something metallic, with his mouth and feet sealed with metal as well.

Adam couldn't help but smirk, he admitted that he loved what he just did. They're basically doing something illegal that actually feels wrong but at the same time, _so right_. Last time he felt like this was dealing drugs back with Bruce.

"I'll take the rear." Peake said immediately after the feeling of slowmotion stopped.

They were lucky that there were only two, but it doesn't make it any easier, the fight will be held in a tight space.

As the two guards stood up, about to aim their guns on the two Abled between them, Peake grew a tiger's tail, and the guard behind them got distracted to it, and Peake, with his small size, was able to turn around and kick the guard on the stomach, pushing the guard on the wall of the truck and Peake, transforming his hand to a gorilla's, punched the guard unconcious.

As Peake was doing that, Adam also dealt with the guard in front of him. While he was kneeling, Adam brought down the standing guardsman by shoving his arm on both its legs, making the guard fall. With the guard down on the floor, he punched the guard's head with enough strength to make him unconcious.

They didn't know if the commotion they made alerted anyone, but since the truck was still moving, then they concluded they were still good.

With the two guards down, Peake immediately headed to the sealed up Lawrence, who was awake during all that.

"Let's get you out of there." Peake stated and with his gorilla hand, tried to destroy the cage that was sealing Lawrence up, but it was no use.

Adam, seeing that whatever Peake was doing wasn't working, made himself intangible, and touched Lawrence in the shoulder, and teleported the two of them slightly to the back of the truck, with Lawrence slightly falling to the floor.

"What the fuck are these-" Lawrence said angrily now that he was free, as if he was ready to use his power for some destruction. Peake stopped him, grabbing hold of Lawrence's arms and said, "You don't wanna do that Larr."

"I _want_ to do it! I was minding my own business when they put that beeping device on my fucking face then suddenly shoot me with a fucking tranquilizer!" Lawrence shouted at Peake.

Peake just calmly advised, "You might wanna keep you voice down."

" _Beeping_ device?" Adam asked and Lawrence sat down on where one of the guards were sitting earlier and casually answered, "You know. Those devices that tells who's an Abled and who's not."

_If that doesn't sound familiar..._

The truck stopped and the three of them knew that they arrived their destination.

"You guys wanna take this somewhere else?" Adam suggested and Lawrence and Peake were more than happy to go out of there. Adam raised his hand, Peake grabbing hold of it, and Lawrence doing the same after Peake. As the back doors of the armored truck were opening, Adam was able to teleport themselves out of there just in time before whoever was opening the doors could see them, leaving only the two unconcious guards for them to see.

-:- BACK IN BRUCE'S AND ADAM'S APARTMENT -:-

"That's how me and this beautiful lady over here met." James finished as he wrapped an arm around his wife, Elyse abnormally red but not admitting that she was.

Bruce laughed at the story, and he could already tell that he's going to like working with the married couple. Of course, no one could replace Adam who's technically a brother to him now. The couple also admitted how they liked the two's chemistry: Bruce being a very positive person and Adam being cynical at almost everything. Opposites _do_ attract.

Speaking of Adam, Bruce hasn't stopped worrying.

"Don't you think it's taking them too long?" James asked what Bruce had in his mind, and Bruce couldn't help his heavy breathing.

But all that will be gone, as three men now materialized by the living room, and the people already in the living room knew who it was. Bruce stood up, and when Adam was visible, he proceeded to immediately hug him.

"You okay? Are you hurt? Are you-" Bruce started to ask a thousand things after he ended the hug but was cut off by Adam answering, "No, _mom_ , I'm alright. But we do have a problem." He added in the end.

"What problem?" Bruce asked immediately.

"The way Lawrence was able to be captured, almost the same as the Willems." Adam answered.

"What?" Elyse asked, asking Adam to further expand on what he said.

"I think... the device being used by the hunters are provided by the government." Adam explained, and everyone in the room, including Peake and Lawrence, looked at Adam.

"The hunters have those too?" Lawrence felt inclined to ask. James answered, "Yeah, that's how they found us and almost killed us."

Bruce, seeing where the assumptions were leading to, decided to speak up, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe the hunters were able to steal one and recreate them?"

"Maybe. But things just got worse. Apparently, the government is also trying to get us." Elyse said, motioning to Lawrence as evidence. Lawrence them added, "If that's true, Abled in the city are gonna disappear one by one."

If that was the case, the Abled in the city are not safe, including them. If that device catches any of their scent, they're fucked. And not only do they have to watch out for the hunters, but also for the government.

"We can't let that happen Bruce." Adam addressed his brother, who nodded before he answered, "I know. But it won't be easy considering the amount..."

"That's why you guys have us now." James stated, and Elyse smiled at the two of them, reassuring them that they had their back covered. Then all four looked at Peake and Lawrence, two Abled individuals just witnessed them planning to work as vigilantes.

"You guys aren't gonna tell anyone, right?" Bruce asked.

Lawrence smiled then asked, "Actually... can I join?"

"Wait what?" Bruce asked back in shock.

"Well, I just experienced first hand the things that Abled will soon experience too, and I don't want anyone else to experience that." Lawrence explained.

Without saying anything, Bruce looked at Peake, who said, "I want to join too."

Bruce sighed, more people putting their lives in danger. For some reason, he felt guilty, that maybe, because of his and Adam's vigilantism, they inspired other people to do so.

Adam's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, then Adam said, "The more the merrier, right?"

Well, if they were going to be a group of six people, they might as well have a name. Bruce sighed, smiling, then asked the group of people around him, "What should we call ourselves then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peake and Lawrence's powers:
> 
> Peake's power is shapeshifting, he can transform himself fully or partially transform a part of his body.
> 
> Lawrence never got to use his powers in this chapter so I'm sorry :(  
> but his powers are to create vibrations. For example, he can violently vibrate anything he touches, so for example, he touches the ground and it will feel like an earthquake. (Hence why peake stopped lawrence's arms inside the truck) also, another example is he can raise his voice (kind of like banshee or black bolt) and infuse it with his vibrations. (Hence why peake said to lower his voice.)
> 
> :D
> 
> Thank you to sophiabell01 and MerryLittleKittyFairy for commenting on the previous chapters. Your comments give me the energy to update haha.


	4. Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey im still alive.  
> sorry if i wasnt able to update in a while, i've been busy the last few days and i just found myself bored right now in my home. So what better way to distract myself other than updating?
> 
> Some overwatch would be nice, but thats not going anywhere so gotta update first!
> 
>  
> 
> _this will probably the last time i will time skip in this fic so yey_

Six more months have passed and Bruce and Adam felt like their one year of being vigilantes had its up and downs. The ups, they were able to meet new people, like the Willems, who had exceptional abilities to supplement their sense of justice. Then they met Peake, who was able to shapeshift, and they didn't knew why he exactly joined them when his friend, Lawrence, did, but Peake's tactical mind gave them the extra edge in battle. Then, there was Lawrence, who was able to create violent vibrations, and he has a very short temper, the fights he had with Adam and James as proof of it. However, even if he had a short temper, Lawrence would stop at no evil to do good by somebody.

They didn't want to think about the downs that it had, but they had no choice. People, Abled or not, were not all fond of them, which they expected, so that was nothing new. But the day Peake asked them for their help, they discovered the government was working with the hunters in some way, providing them the device to find them and ever since that day, it was all about stopping petty crime, a fight between hunters and Abled, and stopping abductions of the Abled.

But they knew that was what they signed up for.

They were known as Funhaus, and Adam and Lawrence had a little problem getting used to that name, but they decided that the name of their superhero team was to be lighthearted, and _Funhaus_ did just that, so they settled with it.

They weren't exactly kicking ass at first when all six of them were out to stop a fight once. They kept getting at each other's way, and that was probably embarassing to them more than they wanted to admit. But soon, they worked on their teamwork day by day, and they were in harmony with each other soon enough.

Soon enough, the talk about their costumes was started by James, which was immediately supported by Elyse and Bruce, and Adam hoped Lawrence would join him in declaring that wearing spandex was a bad idea but somehow, _grumpy Lawrence_ was on board with the idea. Peake, the silent person that he is, had no say to the matter, since he could shapeshift, and the spandex that would be provided to him would just go to waste.

Lawrence ended up wearing a sleeveless dark blue suit, his mask only concealing the upper part of his face. James' chosen color was bright to the eyes, he wore orange spandex, his mask covering also his upper face only. Elyse wore a light blue suit, the v-neck of the suit long enough to her mid chest area, and her mask only covered her eyes, and when in suit, she has her hair ponytailed. Adam's was black, from bottom to top, and his suit has a hood, further helping his mask, that also only covered his upper face. Lastly, Bruce's was white, and the only thing covering his whole lower face was a metal piece.

The whole city by now knew about Funhaus and what they do. As if the hunters were not enough, a group of Abled individuals who were up to no good showed up three months after Funhaus was formed, and they called themselves _Achievement Hunters_.

If it wasn't the hunters Funhaus was fighting, it was the Achievement Hunter guys, and they were not easy to stop, proof of that was their current fight at the moment.

The government decided it was time for the Vinewood sign to be reconstucted, and so, as soon as the workers started to work on it, the villains showed up, immediately one of them being able to kill one of the workers.

Adam teleported the whole Funhaus team in, and soon as they materialized, James projected a shield between the workers and Achievement Hunter.

"Funhaus!" Black Smoke, their leader, said, having expected them to appear as soon as they start making trouble. Bruce didn't know why the Achievement Hunter guys were doing this, to either _really_ stop the reconstruction of the Vinewood sign and somehow prove that they were evil by doing that or they just wanted Funhaus' attention, it was probably the latter, but Bruce knew they had to be stopped.

"We were having lunch for God's sake!" Bruce commented, annoyed that they really were having lunch before the villains started to make their move.

"Occupational hazard, I'm sure." Black Smoke said, smirking under his black mask.

"Oh, I'll show you _occupational hazard_!" Lawrence shouted at them, ready to stomp his foot and create a small earthquake in the area were the Achievement Hunter guys were at.

"Uh, I like what you're stepping on." Black Smoke said, before he put his hand on one of his allies, wearing black such as himself, "Vagabond, do you mind?"

Without a word, Vagabond stood more menacingly, gripping the machete in his hand tighter. Funhaus knew what they were trying to do.

"Don't look!" Elyse said, and all six of them avoided Vagabond's gaze. Vagabond's power is whenever he activates his gaze and someone looks into his eyes, they see their worst fear come alive right in front of them, and combine that with Vagabond's psychotic nature... let's just say it won't end well.

However, Vagabond ang Black Smoke knew very well how to work together, and Black Smoke can create an unhealthy amount of smoke around an area, and did just that around Funhaus. Vagabond's gaze couldn't reach them inside the smoke, yet it was the combination of their powers that worried them.

By the time they saw nothing but smoke, they knew Vagabond was now walking towards one of them to grasp one of them to his power to make the fight fall to their favor.

Vagabond succeeded at that.

Vagabond came right at James, and James never even had the time to react or realize that he was fucked. James stood there, under Vagabond's gaze, holding someone he held dear, _Elyse_ , motionless.

She was dead...

James couldn't breathe...

Vagabond was about to stab James with his machete when the real Elyse quickly brought an amount of water to Vagabond's arm and then froze the water, stopping Vagabond's move to chop his husband.

"One's down!" Vagabond cried out, and soon as he said that, the smoke cleared, and Black Smoke appeared right in front of Bruce, throwing himself towards him before Bruce could react, the two leaders already going toe to toe against each other.

Elyse was about to punch Vagabond in the face, but was stopped when the short man Speed appeared in front of her, holding and stopping her punch. If his name wasn't too much of a giveaway already, his ability was being fast.

Hotshot came behind Vagabond, holding the ice that was trapping his ally. He was freeing Vagabond, and Hotshot's hold of Elyse's ice made it melt. She was quick though, and water rose from Speed's feet and she froze it, and as soon as Hotshot was done freeing Vagabond, Elyse grabbed James and already made some distance.

"God-fucking-dammit Speed!" Hotshot complained, kneeling down to free yet another ally. Elyse held James, who was still under Vagabond's hold.

Now that Vagabond, Speed and Hotshot were in one place, it was the perfect opportunity for Lawrence to create and earthquake on where they were standing, but Golden Flyer saw what Lawrence was about to do. "Oh no you don't, mate!" Golden Flyer said in his british accent, slowly turning to a shade of gold as he started to float and fly towards Lawrence who almost had his hands on the ground.

Peake transformed to a hawk, and intercepted Golden Flyer, using its talons to scratch up Golden Flyer until he was above him, he transfromed into an elephant and brought the british man down to the ground with his weight, before he turned back to a man who wasn't Matt Peake.

"You little-" Golden Flyer said as he turned to a shade of gold again and brought the human Matt Peake to the air again, landing a blow to his stomach before Peake was able to transform into a hawk, the two of them now fighting in the air.

Hotshot was almost through melting the ice surrounding Speed's feet when the ground beneath the three of them started to shake violently. Lawrence was focused on shaking only the area where the three villains were, not wanting to include the whole area where they were fighting.

"Lawrence! Watch out!" He heared Adam shout from somewhere, and Lawrence could hear the running sound of someone coming towards him. He put one of his still vibrating arms up, attempting to stop the incoming punch he was able to see in the corner of his eyes, and send whoever was coming towards him flying off into the distance with his vibrations. He was able to stop it, but realized it was a mistake.

He felt his ability being absorbed for a while, and realized he just used his power against the Human Sponge, who has the ability to absorb the damage he was about to receive and use it later on.

"Fuck." Was Lawrence could say before his face met the ground in a force that could have killed someone who was normal.

"So careless, Tremor. But your power feels so good, I must say." The Human Sponge admitted.

Vagabond, Hotshot and Speed were now standing straight again, head spinning from the ground shaking earlier.

Adam came to Lawrence's rescue, appearing before the Human Sponge and landing a good blow to his head. However, he just absorbed the punch from Adam, and tried to punch Adam back. His punch didn't touch Adam, and realizing raw power won't work with this, Adam landed a kick on the Human Sponge's crotch.

It was a dirty move but _hey_ , it worked.

The Human Sponge stumbled back, not expecting an attack coming from down there.

Meanwhile, Bruce was surrounded by smoke, before Black Smoke materialzed and was able to land a blow on Bruce's face, then instantly turned to smoke again.

Black Smoke's power was sort of like Adam's. He was able to _teleport_ in a way, as long as there was smoke to materialize too. So Bruce kept attention to his surroundings, seeing a suspiciously alone group of smoke away from the big pile.

His guess was right. Black Smoke materialized there and Bruce was able to use his whole arm and stretched it, using it as something Black Smoke's head would come in contact with, resulting to the villain falling to the ground.

Vagabond sees this, and now that his head wasn't spinning anymore, he threw his machete towards Bruce, with excellent accuracy. It would have hit if an ice wall didn't suddenly show up.

Elyse was able to make a wall just in time, but it wasn't over. "Hotshot! Take care of that of that ice girl!" Vagabond commanded as he walked towards the ice wall, grabbing the machete that was struck into it, and soon enough, Hotshot was running towards her. Speed, on the other hand, was now tending to the Human Sponge, bringing him away from Adam.

Elyse sees Hotshot coming after her, so, with all the water she could sense around her, she sent it flying towards the villain coming from different directions, however, Hotshot had total control over the element of fire as well, and did the same as Elyse, resulting to them using both their main element to fight. Elyse was transforming the water to cold ice, but as soon as it hit with Hotshot's fire, it melted away.

Bruce was able to knock out Black Smoke at some point, but he didn't had time to catch his breath, as Vagabond was now swinging his machete widly at him. Bruce tried his best to avoid the machete, summoning a dagger at some point to parry the machete when it came too close to him.

However, Vagabond stepped on Bruce's foot, and was able to slash up Bruce's chest, blood coming out of it. Bruce was able to scream before Vagabond headbutted him, knocking him out as well.

Vagabond was about to stab Bruce with his machete, when Adam teleported in and was able to stop Vagabond.

Adam tried to punch him, but Vagabond swiftly dodged it. Vagabond activated his gaze, and Adam was fast enough to avert his gaze from him. But Vagabond used it as a distraction, and was able to slash up his head. It didn't hit his face though, only his hood, which resulted his hood on falling down, and his mask, causing it to fly up before it fell to the ground, leaving Adam's face revealed.

Vagabond was able to chuckle before he said, "So that's the pretty face behind Shade." He may have seen his face, but he was sure Vagabond didn't knew his name. Behind him, Black Smoke regained conciousness, coughing a little bit before he stood up.

He let his foot rest on Bruce's face, seeing the slash made from Vagabond's machete. "Nice work, Vagabond." He said.

All of them stopped, hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Shit. Speed-" Black Smoke started and was interrupted by Speed himself, "On it." And soon enough, one by one, the Abled of Achievement Hunter left the scene in incredible scene thanks to Speed.

"We'll finish this another time." Vagabond said as he smirked to Adam, before Speed pulled him away from the scene.

The sirens were coming in closer in an unbelievable speed, so Adam decided to do his job. He teleported Bruce first back to their hideout, then James who was held by Elyse, Elyse right after so someone could take care of the two injured in the hideout. Lawrence was next, who was unconcious, knocked down by his own power thanks to the Human Sponge. Then lastly, right before the police came to the scene, he teleported Peake back, who was breathing hard with his fight with Golden Flyer.

If their merry little group came and collided with the Achievement Hunter guys constantly, Adam knew at some point, it won't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Adam and Bruce costumes may not be the same as Cloak and Dagger's but I left some resemblances :D
> 
> So i'll put their aliases here
> 
> Shade - Adam  
> Dazzle - Bruce  
> Aegis - James  
> Tundra - Elyse  
> Wolf - Peake  
> Tremor - Lawrence
> 
> Black Smoke - Geoff  
> Vagabond - _We all know who he is_  
>  Speed - Jeremy  
> Golden Flyer - Gavin  
> Hotshot - Michael  
> Human Sponge - Jack
> 
> I think im gonna be busy again for a while, I just got hold of a little book called _The Last Wish_.
> 
> Ring any bells?
> 
> Anyways, im gonna read the fuck out of it so yeaaaah.


End file.
